


HelixFelix has left the conversation

by helix_felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay crack, M/M, but theyre not straight, crack fic that no one asked for but everyone secretly wants, its really shitty, just straight crack, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helix_felix/pseuds/helix_felix
Summary: A gc ffwhoopdedoo





	1. The Gay One?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i posted this on wattpad (follow me @Doyleald) and so the format of this may be really weird (i had a lot of memes)

_AustralianOG has added HelixFelix_

_AustralianOG has added woohoojin_

_AustralianOG has added iamdark_

_AustralianOG has added selfcentered_

_AustralianOG has added minhoeee_

_AustralianOG has added jeonginnotjeoungout_

_AustralianOG has added J.Oneforyourlove_

_AustralianOG has added minnniethegr8t_

**AustralianOG**

Sup bitches

*guys

**selfcentered**

Why am i selfcentered???

**AustralianOG**

Do you know how many selfies you take?

**selfcentered**

Touche

_AustralianOG has changed selfcentered to selfiemaster_

**selfiemaster**

this sounds cringey

**AustralianOG**

well move on hyungjin

**jeonginnotjeongout**

why is my name so long

_AustralianOG has changed jeonginnotjeongout to lilbaby_

_AustralianOG has changed woohoojin to mamabear_

**mamabear**

much better

**J.Oneforyourlove**

just why chan.

**AustralianOG**

fuck off jisung its the only thing I could come up with

**iamdark**

lAngAuGE

**J.Oneforyourlove**

You cuss the most changbin

**iamdark**

do not

**J.Oneforyourlove**

you cuss whenever you touch yourself listening to felix

**AustralianOG**

JISUNG

**mamabear**

JISUNG

**minhoee**

JISUNG OML

**minniethegr8t**

nOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

**helixfelix**

what????

**iamdark**

At least i hide it, people can you moaning for minho all the way from China

**mamabear**

LEAVE

**AustralianOG**

SAY THIS PRIVATELY this gc was a bad idea.

**mamabear**

naw babe

*chan

**selfiemaster**

seungie get off your phone and pay attention to me

**helixfelix**

k i n k y

**AustralianOG**

feLIX

**lilbaby**

what does kinky mean?

**mamabear**

feLIX COME HERE

**minniethegr8t**

why did felix just sprint out of the room

**J.Oneforyourlove**

scroll up

**minniethegr8t**

oH

**AustralianOG**

So where are y'all

**selfiemaster**

the coffee shop down the street

**lilbaby**

the gay one?

_selfiemaster has left the conversation_

**mamabear**

i guess so

**helixfelix**

are they a thing

**minniethegr8t**

not yet

*no

**iamdark**

the exposer becomes the exposed

 


	2. Stan talent Stan SF9 (and skz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like reading chat fics so i wrote one
> 
> includes SF9 and The Boyz

**Minsung** **for** **your** **health**

 

**helixfelix**

heyyy guys

 

**mamabear**

really lixie

 

**iamdark**

only i can call him that

 

**AustralianOG**

Changbins getting possessive

 

**iamdark**

shut up chan i don't want to get into this again

 

**helixfelix**

AS I WAS SAYING

minsung needs to rise

 

**selfiemaster**

preach sis

 

**lilbaby**

SF9 NOW OR NEVER JUST CAME OUT I AM LIVING

 

**helixfelix**

unrelated BUT SERIOUSLY

 

**minniethegr8t**

since when did Felix listen to SF9

 

**helixfelix**

since fanfare bitch

you calling me a fake fan

 

**lilbaby**

who's ya bias

 

**minniethegr8t**

i'm just asking a simple question

don't need to get all offended

 

**lilbaby**

so who's your bias

 

**helixfelix**

i'm not offended

i'm just saying

if anyone was a fake FANTASY it would be you

 

**lilbaby**

My bias is Juho but Seokwoo is just so gorgeous

 

**minniethegr8t**

so you're calling ME the fake fan?

even though

i've been to like 5 of their concerts

has told everyone how much i've loved them

and you OF ALL PEOPLE have the AUDACITY to say IM a fake fan???

 

**lilbaby**

i've always wanted to go to one of their concerts

 

**helixfelix**

i never said you WERE a fake fan

 

**lilbaby**

seeing Chani in real life would be amazing

 

**helixfelix**

i'm just saying if anyone of us WAS a fake fan

it would be you

 

**mamabear**

My bias is Dawon Jeonginny

 

**lilbaby**

He was great in Mamma Mia

 

**mamabear**

Ikr???

BOYS

STOP FIGHTING

NO ONE IS A FAKE FAN

GO TO SEPARATE SIDES OF THE ROOM

 

**selfiemaster**

hey guys what did i miss

 

**lilbaby**

scroll

 

**selfiemaster**

so that's why minnie started screaming

 

**AustralianOG**

Ya sure y'all aren't dating

 

**selfiemaster**

positive

 

**minnniethegr8t**

naw boo 😘

*🤨

 

**helixfelix**

wHatEvER lEtS yOu SleEP aT nIgHt

 

**lilbaby**

even i can see that you guys like each other

AND IM THE YOUNGEST

 

**minniethegr8t**

guys what was the point of this gc

 

**helixfelix**

oh right

Minsung

 

**lilbaby**

it's gotta happen guys

 

**selfiemaster**

so what's the plan guys

 

**mamabear**

Felix

 

**helixfelix**

wELL

Let's lock them in a room together and hope for the best 🙃

 

**mamabear**

you're joking

 

**lilbaby**

how about we all go to Kevin's party and "accidentally" start a 7 minute in heaven game. and make them join

a fool-proof plan

 

**mamabear**

who's Kevin

 

**helixfelix**

KEVIN

YA KNOW

LOVES BEYONCÉ

SPEAKS ENGLISH

IS FROM CANADA

 

**mamabear**

oh that Kevin

 

**helixfelix**

WHAT OTHER KEVIN DO YOU KNOW

actually i don't even want to know

 

**mamabear**

why does jeongin know what 7 minutes in heaven is

 

**lilbaby**

cuz i'm old like that

 

**selfiemaster**

but how would that be fool-proof plan

 

**lilbaby**

leave that up to me my child

 

**minniethegr8t**

why you calling us children

you still drink juice boxes bitch

 

**lilbaby**

IT PROVIDES VITAMIN C

IM SORRY FOR NOT WANTING TO BE SICK

 

**helixfelix**

BACK TO MINSUNG GUYS

 

**lilbaby**

okay so whenever you guys walk into his house, go into the 3rd room on the left

 

**helixfelix**

when he say he gotta plan HE MEAN HE GOTTA PLAN

 

**lilbaby**

then lead minsung into there (we will already have a game going) and sit back and let the magic begin

 

**helixfelix**

who knew Jeongin was such an evil mastermind


End file.
